


Surprise

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Face-Fucking, M/M, Underage - Freeform, hooker!jensen, older!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one present Jared never expected for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

This is one present Jared never expected for his birthday.

He's just turned thirty-two, and naturally all his friends came around to his house. There was the traditional cake, some pretty great presents...then, well, _this._

His friends bought him a hooker. A _hooker_. He can't quite wrap his head around it, the fact that one of them (which one? Sandy? Chad?) thought that this was a good idea.

The boy in question is standing only a few feet away from him, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He doesn't seem very old, only about seventeen. And God, he's gorgeous. Pretty green eyes, ridiculously long lashes, and his lips... 

Cock sucking lips, it's the only way to describe them.

He's really good looking, but that's not the point. He's also a prostitute... Even if his friends have paid him, there's no way Jared can do anything with him.

Even if he really kind of wants to.

"Your friends did pay me, you know," the guy pipes up, looking him up and down. "You sure you want to waste their money?"

Jared shakes his head helplessly, throwing a glance at the door. All his friends fled the scene, claiming they wanted to give them 'alone time.' It's hard to resist, knowing Jared could do just about anything (within limits) with this gorgeous boy, and he would just go along with it.

Because he was given money to do so. Guilt washes over him. How can he even be considering this? It's not right, not right at all.

"This your first time?" Smiling, the guy saunters forward. "I'm Jensen."

"Jared," he answers automatically. "If by first time, you mean with," he indicates Jensen, "A, um, someone like you, yeah."

"Hooker." Jensen smiles at him, and it nearly knocks Jared off his feet. "You can say it. I'm not going to be offended. It's what I am. Nothing to be nervous about. I do this all the time."

That doesn't make it any better. "I'm not... I wasn't consulted about this. They just did this, got you, without me knowing. My friends, I mean."

"A squinty blond guy came up to me, told me his friend was having a birthday." Chad, then. Naturally. "He paid me well, so I might as well do what I'm meant to." Jensen's hands settle on Jared's hips.

"What? No!" Panicking, he tries to back away, only he runs into a wall. "I'm not comfortable with this, don't!"

Jensen makes a hushing noise, moving closer and slowly going to his knees. "Calm down. This is going to feel great, I guarantee it."

He doesn't make any move to stop him as Jensen reaches up to unzip and unfasten his jeans. He's going to regret this later, he definitely will. At some point in the future, when he doesn't have an erection and a ridiculously hot guy on his knees in front of him.

Jensen's pulling out his dick now, just swallowing him down. Christ! Jared's head hits the wall behind him, eyes slipping shut. It feels fantastic, just like Jensen promised it would. He's _very_ good at it. Naturally, he does this for a living.

This thought makes him open his eyes, feeling guilty again, even in the middle of getting a blowjob. Damn. This kid (and he is just a kid) does this for a living. How many guys does he suck off in a day? A week? And other stuff? He really shouldn't be allowing this, but then he looks down and all the reasons this isn't right fly out of his head.

Jensen's eyes are closed, his head bobbing slowly as he sucks. His lips, those soft, plush lips, seeing them stretched around his dick...

"Shit," he breathes, blinking a few times, almost unable to take in how fucking hot Jensen looks, mouth forced wide open around him, coupled with how amazing it feels.

Tentatively, he reaches out, slides his fingers into Jensen's hair. The guy opens his eyes, looks up at him, humming in approval. The vibrations feel so damn good.

"You really are good at this," Jared groans, gasping as Jensen swallows around him. His hips buck forward, driving his cock deep into Jensen's throat. He expects him to gag, maybe pull off, but he doesn't. 

Instead, Jensen just moves his hands to Jared's hips, rubbing his thumbs over his hipbones. He can clearly handle a little rough treatment.

Jared finally just snaps, gives in to temptation, gripping Jensen's head and holding him in place while he thrusts into his mouth, shoving in forcefully. It's just about the best thing ever, and Jensen never chokes. 

"Goddamn. You're too good," he pants out. "Your mouth, fuck. I've never felt, never _seen_ anything like it."

It's incredible, and a hell of a turn on the way Jensen just lets him, lets him use his mouth like that, taking what he wants. Jared shudders, orgasm rushing at him. He pushes in one last time, as deep as he can go, Jensen's nose mashed into his pubes, then he's coming.

Jensen takes it all, swallows, finally pulling back once Jared is sated and slumped back against the wall. When he speaks, his voice is raspy, from a throat fucked raw.

"I take it you enjoyed that, then." He's smirking, doesn't seem upset over what just happened.

"Hell yeah." The guilt Jared expected before isn't there. Weird, but, well. Apparently he enjoyed it too much to feel remorse. "I think you'll need to give me your number." He has a feeling he's going to want future... _appointments_ with Jensen.

The kid is looking smug as he stands up, smirk widening. What the hell ever, with a mouth like that, he can act however he wants, as long as he puts it to good use, in the end. "You pay me well enough, I'll do and be anything you want, baby."

Jared shivers. He's totally going to send Chad a fruit basket or something. Right after he punches him for springing this on him so unexpectedly. Maybe he'll just buy him a burger or something. "I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
